Love Can Kill You
by hatred101
Summary: When Raven mysteriously dissapears one day, Beast boy gets a little worried. But what worries him more is the arrival of Trian, Raven's former flame. And who is the mysterious girl that looks so much like Raven who calls herself Violet? Beast Boy must fig
1. Chapter 1

Hello peeps! Being as this is only my second story, please don't get mad at me if I mess things up. This story is going to be different from my last. This will be a BB/Rae fic. So…umm...enjoy I guess.

Disclaimer: So what if you know that I don't own the Teen Titans, I'm still cooler than you.

A scream that no one hears

Rain splatters down on the hard, cold smooth ground as a single oddly clad girl runs, panic streaking through her eyes. Risking a quick glance behind her to insure that _he_ wasn't behind her, she failed to notice the rather large rock that stood proudly within her path.

Just as a particularly bright flash of lightning illuminated the dark, midnight sky, the young girl fell with a startled yelp. As the thunder kicked in, she had hit her head on the large rock and was out cold before the thunder ceased.

TWO DAYS LATER

"But DUDE!" cried a strange, green shape shifter.

"No but Beast Boy, Raven could handle herself if she got into any kind of trouble. Besides, she _did_ say that she would probably be gone for, at the most, a week." said a handsome crime fighter that most knew as Robin.

"Perhaps Robin is correct, Beast Boy. Perhaps Raven is merely having a good time, such as you do when playing the station of games with Cyborg." Added a pretty tanned skinned girl who had the undeniable look of a naïve child.

"Exactly man, no need of ruining Raven's vacation with you buggin' her with your corny jokes. Don't forget, that is one of the reasons that she left, and be--…!" said the half robotic teenager Cyborg, cut off in mid-sentence by a long series of beeps that indicated that Raven has left a message.

Cyborg walked over to the monitor and turned the message on.

"Hay guys, if your getting this, that means that I've ran into some… complications. Make sure that Boy Blunder doesn't try to run off—" said the screen Raven, for, just as predicted, Robin jumped up at the hint of trouble, "by now, I am probably in trouble, but I will call if it becomes too much to handle so, other than that …" Raven looked uncomfortable. With a miniscule smile, and a slight wave and nod, the screen Raven flickered out of view.

Almost instantaneous, Beast Boy jumped up, yelling: "I TOLD YOU SOMETHING HAPPENED!"

"Beast Boy, she said that if it was too much for her to handle, she would call us. And-- -- SIT DOWN BEAST BOY!" said Robin, as Beast Boy started to head to the exit.

With a withering look thrown at Robin, Beast Boy sat down quietly.

"Now, if I can continue," said Robin in a commanding tone, looking at Beast Boy as if to say 'are you going to be interrupting me anytime soon?' "Raven did say that she would call if she needed any help. That means until we hear other wise, we are to leave her alone. That means you too Beast Boy. Drop it for now."

"But –"

"No."

"I –"

"NO BEAST BOY! JUST DROP IT!"

Beast boy looked at Robin, wishing him to the depths of hell and beyond.

"Fine. I'm gonna head to the roof. Just leave me alone, all of you."

"Beast Bo –"

"No. Just leave me be. I need time to think too you know." He shot over his shoulder.

Once he reached the roof, he unconsciously walked over were Raven would always meditate. He sighed as he looked down at the rocks below him, only faintly aware that it is the same place that Raven and himself had talked after the incident with The Beast. Looking up at the red sky as the sun set, he thought to himself 'Raven…I know something bad has happened to you. I feel it. Just like I know that, in the end, everything is going to be different. I only hope that it will be for the better.'

As Beast Boy sat there with his troubled thoughts, a lone bird, a raven, flew lazily by, seeming to be in search for something. More than likely, it was in search of its mate, but only time could tell.

Hatred101: So… How was it++ Not that bad surely. Any way…I'm not that clear on what I should do next. I guess we'll just have to wait patiently huh? HAY IS ANYBODY LISTENING TO ME!


	2. Evil Arises

**Hullo my friends. I have only two things to say and that is to Superchick116: Hay, I'm just trying this BB/Rae thing out. Like I said in my profile, I am also a BB/Rae fan. True, they have nothing in common, but that's why I like it. I've never been known for my wits. also, your new story, I'll read in an instant. And thank you sooo much for still reading this, even if you don't agree with the pairings. Just pretend that BB is Rob, and ignore any insults about Robin you might hear and you'll be ok. RavenVsDestiny: If you would once again read the story, you would notice that it said that BB looked _down_ at the rocks. That was where I was trying to direct the attention to. Thnx tons for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Oh come on, do I really have to say that I don't own the Teen Titans _AGAIN?_**

A teen at the age of 17 (A/N this is really important for later on) walked calmly through the crowd. He had done everything within his power to look like a normal visitor. The folk of Gothem barely noticed him. As he walked by a group of girls, they started to giggle furiously. The teen stopped in his tracks, turned around, and with a smile that didn't reach his eyes, spoke to the obvious leader, a blonde with green eyes, and her horse-like face covered in zits.

"Excuse me, but in which way is Jump City located?" he asked in a British ascent (A/N picture Harry Potter NOT MAD MOD!).

The girls giggled again as she openly raked his appearance in lust filled eyes, a faint flush seeping through her zit covered face. She took in his black tank top that covered his well muscular, but pale chest and stomach like a second skin. With his pitch-black pants that molded to his muscular thighs and butt, leaving little to imagine. She took in his startling smoky eyes, and his spiked black hair.

"Sure. Just head…you know what big boy, I'll take you there directly myself." She said, obvious lust filling her voice, as if to suggest that she would like to take him somewhere private indeed.

"Cool. Please and thank you." he stated, starting to follow her as she set off, only to stop abruptly as her friends followed.

The girl stopped as well when she noticed that he was no longer following.

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

"I only want you to guide me. I don't like crowds." He explained, a gentle smile playing across his lips.

"You heard him girls. Only me." She shot at her friends with a look of triumph.

The other girls moaned slightly, but went back to the corner. The guy once again started to follow the girl. For about an hour they walked in silence. Realizing that he would not start a conversation, the girl spoke.

"We're nearing the edge of the city and you've yet to tell me your name."

Silence.

"Sooo… My name is Laree. What's yours?"

Still silence. They were now at the city limits. The hunk stopped. The girl turned around, a smile twisting her already marred features.

"My name is unimportant to you. Have you ever lost a loved one?" he asked, his voice oddly cold.

"Yeah, why? Are you going to a funeral?" she asked a slight shiver running down her spine.

"No." his voice was even colder.

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but never got that far as a rotten, scaly, clawed hand reached out from behind her and plunged into her back, slamming out in the front. Her heart was being ripped out from her with a defining blow. She had just long enough to live to see her heart before she slumped to the ground in a heap.

"Raven dearest, you are next. I can't wait to find you. Your father will be sooo proud of what you will become." Came a monstrous voice before maniacal laughter filled the air.

**Hatred101:** Sooo… how are you people liking my story so far?

**Trian:** Your creepy Hatred. And your verrrrry cruel.

**Hatred101:** Yeah yeah, you'll get over it.


	3. A Girl Found

**Okay friends. I've gotten at least 2 peeps that thought that my plot was "over used" and "corny". All I have to say is because you haven't yet had a chance on what I was going to do next, I would advise you to bare with me, cause it will be a little overrated. Once again, PLEASE bare with me. I promise it will get a little better with each chapter. (I hope.)**

**Disclaimer: Dude! For the last time, I don't own the Teen Titans!**

In the middle of a deserted country road, a young woman with violet hair and eyes that matched lay unconscious. She wore a pair of Black punk/goth pants and a black System of a Down T-shirt that was artfully ripped at the sleeves and stomach. A moan escaped from her partially opened lips as a tall bald man dressed up like a cowboy gently picked her up.

"My, my, looks as if the storm brought in a city slicker." He drawled out in a deep Alabamian accent. The dog that had trotted up to him barked softly.

"Come on Bonner, let's go get her in good health again so she can be off." He replied. In his arms the girl moved her head ever so slightly and moaned again. Placing the girl into the red Chevy pickup, he climbed behind the wheel and started to drive off. Suddenly, the girl let out a scream and the steering wheel exploded in his face. Alarmed the cowboy slammed onto the brakes yelling, "HELLSBELLS!" The truck screeched to a halt and the cowboy whipped his head around to find the source that destroyed his steering wheel. Finding nothing outside the truck, he looked onto the still unconscious girl and gave her a queer look. The dog, Bonner, had all but relieved himself. He too looked back at the girl as if sensing some oddness about her.

"Looks like our little city slicker friend here has some secrets, aye Bonner old bud?" he said shakily. "Good thing the house aint but a little ways to go. Cummon Bonner." Stated the cowboy climbing out of his beloved truck, shock still surging through him. Bonner gave small whine before doing as his owner commanded. The girl that the cowboy now cradled in his arms moaned again, and he once again gave her a queer look.

Fifteen minutes later (Mr. Cowboy with barely a sweat bead on his body, which is miraculous considering that it's about 96° out) they reach an old house. It didn't look like a very good place to reside, as it had several shingles that were in dire need of repairing, the paint, once a baby blue, was faded and peeling. In fact, the house looked kind of…creepy. But Mr. Cowboy ignored all of that. Instead he strolled straight up some steps yelling the whole way.

"Kimberly, get out here. I need some help."

A young girl, much like Raven, stormed out of the house, headphones blazing the song Du Hast from the band Rammstien, her face displaying a sour look.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Get the spare bedroom ready, and fetch Justin. He's better at that fancy doctor stuff any how's.

Kimberly rolled her eyes. It seems that they would be forever taking in strangers that Uncle John meet on the side of the road.

"Sure thing boss man." She replied sarcastically.

John sighed heavily. He really had to get her out of the Goth stage that she was in before it was too late and she did something stupid. And he had the feeling that this new city slicker guest would not be helping matters much, but then again, at the same time, the girl could help her see the light. He gave a whistle that sent Bonner to his dog house, and he walked into the house, taking a deep breath and smelling the after aroma from this mornings breakfast, his stomach starting to growl, which was not a good thing, because he had more pressing matters other than eating food right now. '_Like finding out where this girl came from, and what happened in my truck.'_ He thought grimly. He heaved another sigh.

"All I asked for was a simple week of work. Instead I get a niece that I learn that I never knew I had, I find some guy that's asking if Gothem is near Jump City, and a girl that I think some how blew up my steering wheel without touching it. I can only imagine what next week will be like." He mumbled to himself.

**Hatred101: What'd ya think? I know it doesn't say much yet, but it will. Just give me a little time aye?**

**Kimberly: You're such a dolt. What makes you think that this is interesting? I'm barely in there. It's not interesting if I'm not in there a lot!**

**Hatred101: You know what? Shut Up. This is my story and I'll put you wherever I want! Gad, Crow was better than you!**

**Crow: You really thought that I was better than her (points at Kimberly)?**

**Hatred101: (Nods head madly, trying not to look at Kimberly's evil glare) You weren't conceded. **

**Crow: (smiles brightly, and pushes Kimberly out of the way.)**


End file.
